John Quinn meets Ash Redfern
by Sweet Night
Summary: Did you ever wonder how was the first time Quinn met Ash Redfern? The little sweet boy that Rowan talked about and the darkest vampire of the Night World, also Hunter Redfern s heir. How did their friendship grow?


_Well hello everybody! It's been a really long time since the last time I actually wrote something, but who knows?! out of the blue I started feeling this need of writing again so if you are interested I might keep my previous stories! (only a few of them!) and If you haven't read them then please go ahead and give it a try!_

 _Anyways, this idea of course I had already worked on it before but looking back at it (hey i wrote when I was like 16) I decided it was time to give it a new try cos my boys deserved it!_

 _so hope you like it and enjoy!_

 _\- Sweet. Night -_

 _\- I don't own the Night World of its characters._

* * *

 **First chapter** : The sweet young boy

It was late at night when Quinn's phone started buzzing. He sighed deeply, there was no need for him to look at the phone´s ID, he knew Lily had arranged the whole thing just to bother him, just for revenge for not wanting to marry her two-hundred years ago, no, instead John Quinn had chosen Dove, sweet fragile Dove who had been too sweet for this world, and had been murdered by his own father trying to protect him.

He shook his head, it was never good when he remembered his past, he started to feel cold and he wasn´t in the mood for that. His phone started buzzing again and he sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this, so he answered.

"Quinn, where the hell are you?!"- Alder Redfern´s voice was pissed, but he always was pissed at Quinn, he didn´t like him and Quinn knew it.

"Alder, so glad to hear about you"- He answered –"I believe I´m lost, can you imagine?"- He smirked, he could picture Alder´s face burning up in anger at who happened to be Hunter´s heir.

"Quinn stop fooling around, my wife and I were meant to be at the restaurant half an hour ago,!"- Quinn laughed, _lamia_ was always so hot headed when it was about the family honor.

"yeah yeah, I´ll be there in 10 minutes"- he answered shaking his head.

"make it five"- answered Alder and hung up.

Quinn sighed once again and kept walking through the beach. He had arrived an hour ago, but he couldn't miss a chance to annoy Alder. Alder Redfern, _pain in the ass_ Redfern as Quinn liked to call him, disliked Quinn, it was not a mystery, the whole family knew Alder´s point of view towards who should be Hunter´s heir, a "real" Redfern. Of course, Hunter found this hilarious, Quinn himself found it amusing, yet Alder had caused Quinn a real headache by questioning his word in the outside world and Quinn was not having any of that.

He sighed, as if Quinn wanted to do so, and now thanks to Lily, he had to swallow his pride and due to a horrible revenge about a human enclave, he had to come ad work for Alder for one night. He couldn't believe it but tonight Quinn was doing the one job he never thought he would end up doing… babysitting.

Yes, tonight the darkest vampire was looking after Alder´s little brats. And it was not only one apparently, there were four little brats to watch.

He sighed one more time and stood looking at the house.

Slowly started making his way towards the entry, and heard the loud Redfern and what seemed to be a fight to get into bed. Quinn sighed deeply one more time, he didn´t like kids, specially Redfern ones, they always believed they were superior to the rest of the world.

"Mom I swear 5 minutes"- a girl´s voice was crying. Quinn could clearly picture a short girl pulling her mother´s dress.

"Mummy said no Kestrel, now let´s go"- another squeaky voice said but this one much more resigned with the situation –"Ash help me please"-

Quinn could hear small steps walking towards the situation and then a little voice saying –"Rowan I'll take Kestrel, you take the baby"- a sigh –" now Kestrel come on, mummy said that if we were good she´d bring us a surprise!"-

-" No! mummy I want to go with you"- more crying.

-" Ash sweetie please take your sister away"- high heels were approaching the door and Quinn stood up and knocked at the door, he had been discovered –"Now, if you don´t get in bed I will tell Quinn to do it, and remember what we talked about his wood stakes for bad little kids"-

There were a few gasps and steps up climbing a stair. _Great, just great_ , thought Quinn.

-"I'll make sure she sleeps mummy"- the boy´s voice said and slowly followed his sister´s way.

-"It is rude to hear people´s conversations Quinn"- Holly Redfern answered as she opened the door and fix one of her earrings.

\- "Didn´t have to, you were loud enough for me to listen from the other block"- Quinn replied walking in. The house of course was huge, Hunter had done a great job building the families' houses in the island, so each one of them could live quietly and have their space.

-" oh well, they are just kids"- she said walking away towards the next room –"you know where the TV is or whatever you want to do in the meanwhile, the kids are in bed and won't come down stairs, and if they do you just show them some wood and they'll run upstairs, oh! Alder, Quinn is finally here"-

Quinn didn´t turn around, he had sensed Alder a few minutes ago, slowly walking behind them.

-"I'm guessing you don't need anything else, right Quinn?"- he said fixing his tied in front of the mirror next to him. Quinn shrugged and waved a hand at him walking towards the kitchen, the blood bottles had to be in there.

-"Bye now Quinn and try not to kill our children please"- Holly said closing the door behind her.

 _They are gone_ , thought Quinn as he looked through the bottle labels. Of course, they had all sort of blood types, from the cheap AB to the one Quinn of course was looking for, weird and exclusive O negative. He opened the bottle and started drinking, it was warm and sweet, fresh, and clean, just like the blond vermin he had fed the day before. He sighed, this was going to be a long night.

 _Crash_.

Quinn sighed, he had been lying on the couch drinking his blood in peace, why did the world love bothering him but of course, he was in a Redfern house, there could never be peace. Slowly he stood up wondering which one of the servants he was going to torture soon, but as he passed by the library´s door he stopped. A huge pile of books was lying over the floor and something was crawling its way out, no, not something… _someone_.

"I´m sorry, I didn't mean to bother you sir"- one of the squeaky voices from early said to him. Quinn kneeled down and stared at the ash blond boy sobbing his head –"I, I was just trying to get my book but my dad put it all the way up so I wouldn't grab it"-

The boy was standing up looking at the entire mess he had just made and frowned –"My dad is going to staked me"-

-"Why?"- asked Quinn. The boy looked at him for the first time, his eyes changed colors from purple to brown in seconds, _just like Maya_ , thought Quinn.

-"Because of the mess I just made"- he answered with worry drifting from his voice. Quinn opened his eyes widely –"I meant why did he put your book all the way up"-.

The boy blushed and looked away, not until Quinn saw the new color his eyes were, _gold_. –"Because he doesn't like my reading"- Quinn gave him a look.

-"you are what? 5?"- The boy frowned clearly annoyed, black eyes staring at him –"I'm 8 for your information"-

-"And what on earth can an eight years old be reading that his father doesn't approve?"- The golden eyes boy blushed and started looking around the books ashamed.

-"nothing"-

But Quinn had seen it, under his feet the boy had been trying to hid the red cover book. –"What do we have in here?"- He looked at the boy and then back to the book and raised an eyebrow. –"You were reading Anna Karerina?"- he said.

The boy was looking at the floor and nodded. Quinn was impressed, Tolstoy was somehow intense and of course tragic, the book in his hands was a proof of his wicked sense of reality, yet this eight years old in front of him was apparently reading and liking the book enough to disobey his father orders. Quinn smirked, whoever that messed with Alder Redfern was fine with him.

-"She dies in the end"- he said handing the book to the boy in front of him.

-"Who does?"- asked the boy looking at him purple eyes. Quinn shook his head and rang the bell over the table.

-"Anna of course"- The boy's face changed and widely opened his eyes –"Does her husband kill her?!"-

At that moment, a young brown hair woman entered the room. She looked tired, her eyes were red and long gone as if she was in some sort of trance. _A Vermin_ , thought Quinn when he saw the bite scars in her neck –"clean it now"- he said as he walked back towards the living room –"you have to find out"- he said to the little shadow following him from behind.

Quinn walked back to the couch where he had been lying down and grabbed his almost dry bottle. The boy sat down in the chair in front looking at him, Quinn sighed and rolled his eyes –"don't you have a book to read?"-

-"Ash"- the boy answered. Quinn looked at him perplex, -"huh?"-

The boy grinned at him and opened his book-"I'm Ash, that's my name"- Quinn shrugged and waved at him closing his eyes.

-"You are not sleep, I know you cannot sleep"- The boy said. Quinn sighed, his moment of peace was over apparently- "you are a made vampire, aren't you?"- the boy asked curious. Quinn sat down, and looked at him. The blond boy was short, pale and had big purple eyes, he didn´t look like the rest of his family at all, except for his eyes, his eyes were color changing just like his ancestor, Maya.

-"Yes, I'm a made vampire, I was turn when I was eighteen"- He replied. The boy was completely focus on him, looking at him as if he were this exquisite specimen.

-" So is it true what father says?"- the boy leaned forwards and whispered –"were you _vermin_ before?"-

Quinn glared at the boy. What had he just asked him? Of course it was the true in the end, everybody knew made vampires had been vermin in the end, and of course Alder Redfern had it more than clear.

-"I'm sorry"- said the boy snapping Quinn back to reality –"I upset you, I'm really sorry"- the boy was frowning looking at Quinn, sky blue eyes clearly feeling sorry for the situation. Quinn rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

-"It's time for you to go to bed"- he said. The boy nodded sadly and stood up grabbing his book, Quinn looked down at his bottle of blood, he wasn't hungry anymore.

Lost in thought he didn't see the little boy walking towards him until he was in front of him. Quinn looked up annoyed and the boy handed him a note, and awkwardly leaned and gave him a small hug before grabbing is book again and running up the stairs.

Quinn looked after him perplex, _what was that about?_ He thought, _Anyways._ He lied down and closed his eyes placing the peace of paper inside his pocket and started planning his revenge against _pain in the ass Redfern._

A few hours later, Quinn stood up from the couch and started walking towards the door. The car's lights had announced the Redfern's arrival. He didn't wait for them, he opened and started walking towards Hunter´s resort house, where he was staying.

-"Good night Quinn"- He heard Holly saying after walking and closing the door behind her.

Quinn kept walking through the dark street, there it was again, the cold feeling that threated with crushing him down every time he thought about his human's days, well, vermin days as _pain in the ass Redfern_ had put it.

He shrugged and put his hands inside his pockets. That´s when he remembered, the piece of paper the boy had given to him. The little boy who liked novels, and apparently romantic and tragic novels.

Quinn shook his head and looked at the paper. It was a note, carefully folded. _Okay?_ He thought _what do we have in here?_ There with a horrible but careful handwriting was a message for Quinn and he suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore.

" _Sir,_

 _I'm sorry if I hurt you, I truly am. Please forgive me and come back to babysit my sisters and me._

 _Ash_ "

Quinn raised an eyebrow and shook his head laughing. Lamia, always so family oriented…

* * *

Don't forget to review in the end!

xoxo

Sweet. Night


End file.
